Rise from the Ashes: Up in Flames
by Respite88
Summary: The Burning Legion is powerful; its Crusade, never ending. There is nothing that can stop it, but now...now there's a fighting chance. Darkish!Harry, NotEvil!Harry, Kinda!Super!Harry


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**The current story cover comes from the wow!wiki.**

**I took a lot of text from the wow!wiki for this this chapter.**

**"A Goa'uld's Life" is Not abandoned, I will hopefully have the next chapter finished and posted tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

_Number 4 Private Drive, Summer After Fourth Year_

* * *

"Where am I?" Is the first thing I ask, as I find myself standing in an endless black.

I try straining my eyes, but the blackness is relentless; it doesn't seem to have any end and appears that it won't be letting up anytime soon.

Why I haven't started panicking by now, I do not know. Wherever I am, my mind feels clearer than ever before. Like I was suffering from a bad cold my entire life and the stuffiness in my head is just now clearing.

A rattle has me turning around, but in this darkness I can't see where it came from. Another rattle has me running forward in the direction I think the sound came from. I run longer and farther than I ever have before, all the while I'm vaguely wondering why I feel so compelled to find the rattling sound. Finally, after running for what could have been days or mere moments, a light appears within my vision.

The light shines with a sickly blackness, and I can't help but wonder how I can see it when everything around me is black as well. Before I can ponder on it though, I continue toward the light and the question slips from my mind.

I reach the light and find a man shackled to the ground. He is sitting down, his head hung low, and dozens of shackles are attached to his body. Slowly he begins to stand up, the chains making the rattle which caused me to come here in the first place, and his head raises. I then find myself staring into hate filled red eyes.

"Voldemort." I calmly say.

"Hello Harry Potter." A voice calls out in the dark, but it isn't Voldemort who spoke; the voice came from behind me.

I turn and am faced with a mighty giant of bronze. Armor of blue and gold covers his body and a large sword can be seen strapped to his back.

As I look upon this being, I feel a strong urge to either bow down in awe or cower in fear. Whoever, or whatever, this thing is, I know it is powerful.

I continue staring until a flash crosses my eyes and the being changes. Where was once a noble looking warrior, there is now a being which appears to have been dragged from the pits of hell. The monster has a demonic look to it, with two long horns jutting out of its skull and a fiery mane around its neck and flames on its back. One of its humongous clawed hands is on fire while the other is covered in frost.

I flinch back from the monster, but as soon as I blink it is gone and the bronze giant is once again in its place.

"What are you?" I whisper out so quietly that it's amazing I was heard.

_Sargeras. _

The name courses through my entire being and my hands grab my head, futilely trying to stop the pressure growing there. Then, as soon as the pain started, it stops and I fall to my knees, now panting from sheer exhaustion.

"What do you want?" I cough out.

The giant takes a step forward and shrinks down to about seven feet tall. While this is still large compared to me, it is much better than the forty foot monstrosity that he was.

"To answer the question you asked when you first arrived here, we are in your mind." The being, Sargeras my mind reminds me, tells me. "To answer what I want will first require you to know about my history."

"I'm listening." I say as I crawl my way back to my feet; I doubt I have much choice anyways.

"It starts a countless millennia ago. My people, the mighty Titans began creating worlds and giving life where there was none. Once a world was able to continue without us, we would move on to the next and engage in noninterference with our previous creations.

I was a mighty warrior who led the armies of the titans; I was the Champion of the Pantheon's cause. Like the rest of my kind, I was altruistic and just, unable to conceive of pure evil. I was called upon to defeat and imprison the hordes of demons native to the Twisting Nether, so that their evil would not contaminate our vision of order. I went about my task devoutly for many millennia.

During my never ending war against the evil in the universe, I became increasingly depressed by the chaos I saw wrought by all kinds of evil. While my confusion and misery deepened, I was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the titans' order: the Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons, also known as Dreadlords, conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming Dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into blind hatred and mistrust. I defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected me deeply.

Shaken by the evil of demons in general and the Nathrezim in particular, I began to despair of my task and gradually slipped into a brooding depression. As doubt and despair overwhelmed my senses, I lost all faith not only in my mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually, I came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. My fellow Titans tried to make me realize my erroneous way of thinking and calm my raging emotions, but I disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, I set out to find my own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at my departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far I would go.

By the time madness had consumed the last vestiges of my valiant spirit, I believed that the titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding at last to undo their works throughout the universe, I resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame.

I roamed the Twisting Nether, freeing the many demon races that I had previously hunted down and imprisoned. I became known as the "great, dark god of the Nameless Void". I bound the newly released demons to my will and used them to construct an army of massive proportions — one that eventually became known as the Burning Legion. These cunning creatures bowed before my vast rage and offered to serve me in whatever malicious ways they could. However, among the various beings who served me, none of them had the natural cunning and power to act as commanders and tacticians for my new army, so I looked about for a race who would serve as my favored agents in exchange for horrific power.

On the planet Argus, I found the agents I sought — the Eredar, a race of highly intelligent beings with a natural affinity for magic in all its myriad forms. I appeared to the Eredar's three greatest leaders, namely Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen, and made my offer: untold power and prestige in exchange for their allegiance. Though Velen had doubts, Kil'jaeden and Archimonde readily agreed. Velen and his followers fled, becoming the Draenei. The remainder of the Eredar embraced the darkness and became the stuff of nightmares: the Man'ari Eredar.

I tasked Kil'jaeden the Deceiver to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into my ranks. Meanwhile, Archimonde the Defiler would lead my vast armies into battle against any who might resist my will. Now that my armies were amassed and ready to follow my every command, I launched my raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. My Burning Legion has consumed and burned thousands of worlds on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe.

I eventually became aware of the young world of Azeroth due to the Night Elves', easily the most powerful race on that planet, reckless use of arcane magic, and I began to hunger for the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity, an endless lake of power left behind by the Titan's when they gave birth to Azeroth. The elven Queen Azshara and her people, the Highborne, were wielding magic as their plaything. Sensing the great potential of the Well of Eternity, and knowing that it could satiate my hunger for magic, I called the Burning Legion to the ethereal outskirts of Azeroth, and I called to Azshara. The Highborne queen was impressed and overwhelmed by my great power. I used a subtle form of mental manipulation while speaking to her and her councilor, Xavius. They saw me as a god and worshiped me. Azshara agreed to allow me entrance to her world if only for a taste of a portion of my knowledge and energy. Thus, the first invasion of Azeroth began.

Archimonde and the great pit lord Mannoroth stormed through Kalimdor, ripping the world to shreds and sucking every ounce of energy from it that they could. I waited in the Twisting Nether for Azshara to strengthen the portal enough to allow me entrance. That time was growing very near, very soon.

However, at the last moment, the night elves, aided by Cenarius' woodfolk and Alexstrasza's dragons, mustered their forces and rebelled against the Highborne in a climactic battle. The defenders of Azeroth paid a great cost to throw the demons back into the Twisting Nether, but in the end, my mission had failed for the very first time. Because the portal rift into the Twisting Nether vanished in such a great display of magical power, the forces holding the worlds together ruptured, causing the Well of Eternity to implode. A massive part of Kalimdor sank beneath the ocean, and where the Well of Eternity had been before there was only a gigantic oceanic vortex, later named the Maelstrom.

As the portal began to close, I foolishly entered it anyway; I had thought I may have enough time to get to the other side. I was wrong. As I stepped into the portal, it imploded and my very being was ripped apart. Even now I can feel my essence as it is ceasing to exist. I have tried to find a way to prevent my end, but I know there are only a few more years before what little power I have runs out and nothing is left to hold me together.

When the portal closed on me, and the Well of Eternity was destroyed, something remarkable happened to me though. The remnants of the Titan's magic in the Well washed over me and my mind, which had been clouded for a great number of millenniums, was finally clear. I realized my corruption and I knew that I had to do something to help fix my many mistakes of the past."

"I don't see what this has to do with me though," I tell the giant after he finishes his lengthy story. "or why he is here." I finish with a nod toward where Voldemort is chained down.

"The one you call Voldemort is here because this, the place where a piece of his soul resides in your mind, is the weakest area and the easiest place for me to communicate with you. As for what this has to do with you, I want you to fight the Burning Crusade."

I'm not sure which is more disturbing, the fact that a piece of Voldemort is chained up in my head or that this guy wants me to fight some all-powerful army.

"Look, I'm sorry but I've got my own problems to deal with. I can't run off and fight this Legion of yours." I tell him; hopefully he doesn't get upset and use that sword of his on me.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Harry Potter. Kil'jaeden has already taken notice of your world and it is only a matter of time until he convinces someone to summon his forces." He tells me with what I believe is pity in his eyes.

"If the Burning Legion is as powerful as you say, then why do they have to be summoned? Can't they just come here on their own?"

"It is a defensive measure placed by the Titans. It keeps demonic creatures from travelling to other planets. However there was a big flaw, beings already on the planet could open portals for the demons to travel through. Think of it as the planet having a large unbreakable wall around it; the only way through was if someone opened the door from the inside."

"Ok so this Legion is coming through, I still don't see how I can do anything about it. You should be telling this to someone else besides me." I tell him as I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"I am dying Harry Potter. I have come here to offer you the last sliver of my power and small portion of my knowledge, enough to give you a fighting chance when the Legion arrives."

My eyes widen at this; here is a living god offering me his power and knowledge.

"Why pick me though?" I confusedly ask.

"You have potential Harry Potter." He tells me. "Before you make your decision, know that just because my mind is clear now, my power is still corrupted. If you agree to absorb my power then you will be forever changed, but you may actually survive against the coming Crusade."

"What about him?" I ask while motioning toward Voldemort.

"Should you accept my offer, then you will be able to sufficiently remove the soul fragment if you so choose. As for the original, that is up to you. The one known as Voldemort is a small threat compared to the Burning Legion."

"Alright, I'll do it." I tell him after only a moment of consideration.

"Do not make this decision lightly Harry Potter, this will…"He begins before I interrupt him.

"Just do it before I change my mind."

"Very well." He says.

I don't notice it at first, but small particles start disintegrating from his feet and are flying into me. It starts out slow but, after a couple moments, it picks up speed. The particles are a myriad of colors, mostly black, green, and a dark blue. After a minute everything below his torso has dissolved and flown into my body. Another minute goes by and nothing but his head remains.

"Good luck Harry Potter." I hear whispered as he disappears.

I open my mouth to speak but, before I can, the blackness envelopes me and I know no more.

* * *

My eyes fly open and I shoot up out of my bed, only to grab my head and lay back down. I can feel the small piece of knowledge Sargeras gave me in the back of my mind and I know that he wasn't exaggerating about the Burning Legion. It truly is as bad as he said.

I also know that this world would crumble before the Legion's might. I'm sure we would put up one hell of a fight, but we would eventually be overrun. This planet is no Azeroth.

I have much I need to do but, for now, first things first.

I reach up and place my palm against the lightning bolt curse scar, the place where I now know a piece of Voldemort lives. With a small grimace of pain, I slowly pull a black smoke from the scar until I hold the soul fragment in my hand. I leave the small amount of energy and Voldemort's knowledge in the scar and even now I can feel them being absorbed by my magic and mind respectively. Slowly I watch the soul in my hand crystal over until I am holding a small purple Soul Shard, a device used by warlocks to store souls for any number of nefarious purposes. I put the shard in my pocket for now; you never know when a soul may come in handy.

Voldemort's knowledge is quickly being absorbed by my mind and I am definitely fortunate for it. While worlds made by the Titans normally have only miniscule differences in magic, it seems that Earth's magic has gone down a completely different evolutionary path. The magic here, while normally not as powerful as the magic in places like Azeroth, is much more refined and can do things that Azeroth's mages can't even come close to achieving. Because of this, Sargeras had no understanding of this world's magic. Voldemort on the other hand, has pushed this world's magic to the limit. And now, thanks to this small amount of Sargeras's power, I am able to use both.

I get out of the bed, grab my wand from the night stand, get my bag of money from under the loose floorboard, and begin making my way out of the house. As I walk, I focus my power and direct it to heal and improve my body. There are a number of rituals Voldemort knows which I intend to do, but it would be foolish to try any of them with a body as weak as mine. Hopefully, within a week or two, my body will be strong enough to survive the rituals.

I walk out of the house and begin making my way down the street toward the ward line. As I do this, I focus some of my magic into my eyes, which allows me to temporarily see magic, and begin inspecting the blood wards that have protected me.

I have to admit that these wards are powerful. I can't tell much about them unless I take an in depth look, but I can tell that they are nigh impenetrable. They are also love based, and that is something that doesn't exist between me and my family; I can only imagine how powerful these wards would be if my aunt and I actually liked each other.

I've barely made it a block down the street before I sense the person following me; judging by their clumsy footsteps, they don't have much when it comes to stealth training. My magic senses no ill intent from them, but I will be on guard either way; they are most likely someone Dumbledore has keeping an eye on me.

I raise my wand into the air and with a large "bang" the Knight Bus appears in front of me.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan Shunpike tells me in a rather dreary tone.

"Straight to Diagon Alley, please." I tell him as I climb aboard and pass him a handful of galleons.

"You heard the man Ern, to Diagon Alley." Stan says as he stares at the gold in his hand.

The bus's door slams shut and we are quickly speeding away; the person following me being left behind in the process.

"Hey, how do ya get your eyes to glow like that; if you don't mind me askin?" Stan asks me before I head to my seat.

I glance at my reflection in the buses rear-view mirror and have a look at my eyes. They are glowing a bright green, a side-effect of the corruptive Fel magic now flowing through my body.

"Potions accident." I tell him with a twitch of my lips, as I walk away to find a seat.

I take a seat around the back of the bus and once again focus magic into my eyes. This time I look at my own hand though. There, on the surface of my skin, I see the Trace.

The Trace is a Charm put on wizards and witches who are under seventeen years of age. When any magical activity is performed in the vicinity of the underage individual, the Improper Use of Magic Office within the Ministry of Magic is alerted to the spell that was used and to the location of the caster and the time. The charm allows the Ministry to track underage magic, which is banned under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Of course this can only detect magic from this world and none of the powers I gained from Sargeras.

Of course, the Trace is ridiculously easy to remove if you know how the charm works. Voldemort removed it from himself in his third year at Hogwarts.

Slowly I begin guiding my magic in unraveling the trace from my body. My magic disrupts the charm in a handful of spots on my body and I watch as it slowly starts to fall apart. Within moments, every bit of the Trace disintegrates off my body.

I almost fall from my seat when the Knight Bus suddenly comes to a stop.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, please remember all your personal belongings." Stan yells to me.

"Thanks." I tell the two workers as I get up and exit the bus.

I walk toward the Leaky Cauldron and wandlessly conjure a black wizard's hat. I then place it on my head as I stride in the front door. The hat, which I honestly think looks ridiculous, won't even raise any eyebrows; it also does the job of covering my scar, which is what most people will recognize me by.

I pass through to the back room, open the brick entrance, and step out into Diagon Alley.

I immediately head toward Olivander's. It is very close to the Alley's entrance and it only takes me a moment before I am pulling my hat off and walking through door into the dusty old wand shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Eleven inches, Holly, and Phoenix feather as a core." Olivander says as he walks out of a back room. "I hope there are no problems with your wand."

"No Mr. Olivander, I was actually hoping to buy a wand holster and a few runic enchantments for my wand." I tell the old man.

"Of course, of course." He says before he turns around and heads back to the rear room.

A few moments later he comes back carrying six cases, which he then proceeds to place on his counter.

"I have six different wand holsters for sell, all with the same enchantments on them." He tells me as he opens the cases. "The different materials to choose from are leather, Acrumantula silk, Manticore hide, Hebridian Black dragonhide, Welsh Green dragonhide, and Ukrainian Ironbelly dragonhide."

The leather and Acrumantula silk holsters are out, as they would be to easily damaged in a fight.

"What's the advantages and disadvantage of the Manticore hide and the three dragonhides?" I ask him, as this is something I really don't know; Voldemort has always used a Chinese Fireball dragonhide holster.

"The Manticore hide isn't as tough as dragonhide, but it has a strong resistance to magic; it is the cheapest of those four. The Welsh Green dragonhide is one of the weakest dragonhides, but it also the most affordable; they aren't called Common Welsh Green for nothing. Ukrainian Ironbelly dragonhide is the strongest of them all, but it doesn't have hardly any flexibility at all. If not worn by some of the larger built people then it can cause some discomfort. The Hebridian Black dragonhide holster is the one I'd suggest for you. It is sufficiently strong and is rather flexible. It also cost a little less than the Ironbelly, if price matters."

"Alright." I tell him. "I'll take the Hebridian Black."

"That will be four galleons for the holster." He tells me as he places the lid back on the case and slides it over to me. "Now you mentioned an interest in some runic enchantments."

"Yes." I say as I pick up the holster and attach it to my arm. "How many can you fit on my wand and which ones do you offer?"

"On an eleven inch wand I can fit three runic enchantments. The ones I offer are an unbreaking charm, a water repellent charm, a self-cleaning charm, a glow in the dark charm, a one-time use disarming prevention charm, and a charm which makes it sparkle in sunlight." He explains to me.

I feel like sighing in disappointment. I know that only small runic enchantments can be placed on a wand, but I was hoping for something a little more useful. The only thing offered that is new, compared to when Voldemort got his first enchantments, is the glow in the dark charm.

"I'll take the unbreaking charm and the self-cleaning charm please." I say as I pass him my wand. I could probably place these enchants myself, but I figure it's better to let someone who has dedicated their life to wandmaking do it; I would hate for something to happen to my wand.

"It will take about half an hour to place them. You can either wait here or come back later today." Olivander tells me as he wraps my wand inside a white cloth; at least I know he will be careful with it.

"I'll be back later today." I say as I turn around and exit the store, putting the wizards hat back on as I go.

I'm barely half way to Gringott's before I notice a tall dark haired woman following me from about ten feet behind. I continue on as if I don't notice her; there is no reason to let on that I know she is following me. Besides, she is probably the same person following me back at the Dursley's and the wards shouldn't have allowed anyone with ill intent through.

I eventually make it to Gringott's, and I waste no time in entering the building; I vaguely notice the woman take a seat at a bench outside. I then make my way up to an empty teller.

"I need to see what vaults I may own." I tell the rather bored looking Goblin.

The Goblin grunts, hopes down from his chair, and begins going through a drawer. After several moments, he hopes back into his chair and slides me a paper and a blood quill.

"Sign please." The Goblin says with a large grimace at the word please.

I quickly look over the paper and, after seeing that it's a document used to prove a person's identity, I sign as Hadrian Jameson Potter.

The reason that I signed as such is because that is actually my full name. While I have always thought my name was Harry, Voldemort knew differently. Apparently having a common sounding name just isn't done in old wizarding families. So I was named Hadrian, which has always been shortened to Harry since I was a baby. This is the same thing my grandparents did with my father; they named him Jameson and simply called him James.

I slid the paper back to the Goblin and, with a snap of his fingers, the papers vanishes. Moments later another paper appears in its place, which the Goblin passes back to me. The paper has three lines written on it.

_Vault 89_

_Vault 687_

_Vault 402c_

So I know vault 687 is my trust vault and that vault 89 is the Potter Family vault, but I have no idea what vault 402c is for.

"What's in vault 402c?" I ask.

The Goblin glares at me as if I asked him to cut his finger off.

"While Gringott's only responsibility is to protect the vaults and not to keep track of every wizards business, I believe vault 402c was a ministry set up vault gifted to you after the Dark Lord's defeat. Deposited in it was a three hundred thousand galleon bounty, which was placed on the Dark Lord's head, as well as the gifts, tokens of appreciation, and fan mail which were sent to you during your life."

Huh. I don't know why I never considered something like that; I mean surely some kid had gotten the urge to owl The Boy Who Lived after all.

"I would like to transfer everything in vault 687 into vault 89 please." No point in leaving gold in a low security vault when I have a high security vault already. Besides, with vault 687 anyone with my key would be able to waltz right into it.

"Transfer of assets from one vault to another has a hundred galleon fee and a two day wait period." The Goblins tells me as he places the form in front of me, as if he knows I'm willing to pay the ridiculous price. And I suppose he is right, as I do sign it as soon as I read over it.

"I need four bottomless bags and would also like to visit my vaults."

"The bags are a galleon each." He says with grin.

I could get them half the price somewhere else, but it's much easier to just get them here. So, I pull out four galleons and buy the bags.

"Grimeteeth." The teller yells to a smaller Goblin, who comes racing over. "Take Mister Potter to his vaults.

"Follow me Mister Potter." The new Goblin says as he begins walking away.

I follow the little Goblin down a couple halls until we come to the mine carts. As soon as I climb aboard, the Goblin flips the lever and we're racing down into the depths of the Earth.

It doesn't take long before we are arriving at vault 89 and climbing out of the cart. The Goblin then runs his finger down the middle of the vault and it slowly swings open. I quickly walk inside, only to come upon a mostly empty vault. There are about a dozen melee weapons hanging on the far left wall, a handful of cases with jewelry and family wands inside, a single sheet of parchment on a pedestal in the center of the vault, and a small pile of gold in the far corner.

The pile of gold actually appears to be less than what is in currently sitting in my trust vault, and trust vaults are only meant to get you through school and a dozen years after that.

I'm shocked at the amount I actually have. Voldemort had always assumed the Potter Family was extremely wealthy, but he was obviously mistaken. It seems I won't be able to splurge quite as much as I would have liked.

Eventually, I make my way over to the pedestal and check out the parchment placed upon it. Three things are listed.

_Potter Castle_

_Potter Manor_

_Cottage in Godric's Hollow_

I tap each of the names with my finger and Apparation coordinates float up from the paper. This is obviously the properties owned by the Potter Family, although they are pretty much useless these days. Potter Castle was rumored to have been destroyed during Grindelwald's rise to power, Potter Manor was burnt to ash when Voldemort broke through the wards and let loose Fiendfyre on the property, and the cottage in Godric's Hollow had half of it blown up when Voldemort first tried to kill me.

While these are all destroyed, I memorize the coordinates for a later date. It will still be good to check the places out either way.

I'm tempted to go and look through the swords, but that can be done another day. Sargeras, before he went demonic and made it his life's goal to destroy the universe, fancied himself a bit of a swordsman; those skills were part of what he passed down to me.

Finally I exit the vault, which closes itself behind me, and walk over to the cart, which I climb into.

"Now take me to vault 687 please."

The goblin nods to me and once again we are zipping away, although this time we're primarily heading up instead of down.

We arrive at my trust vault in what is probably record time, and the goblins steps out of the cart, sticks his hand out, and says "key please". I hand him the key and then climb out myself.

Once I get up to the vault, the goblin has already inserted the key and opened the door. I step into the vault and place three of the bottomless bags on the floor. Then, with a wave of my hand, twenty five thousand galleons worth flows up into the bags; fifteen thousand worth goes in one bag and five thousand each in the other two. Sadly, what I'm now removing is actually a little over half the gold in this vault.

Once I finish up, I exit the vault and take the cart back up to the surface; I was tempted to check out vault 402c, but that's something else that can be put off for another date. Once there, I head back to the entrance and make my way down the white marble stairs at the front of the bank.

There, where the woman following me was last sitting, in now a shorter blond girl who barely looks any older than me. The suspicious part about this though is the fact that she is wearing the same Weird Sisters shirt as the dark haired woman from earlier. I don't believe she is wearing a glamour, but I'm not going to rule out the possibility of self-transfiguration.

I begin making my way back toward Olivander's, the now blond girl getting up and following me as I go, when I cut down a small alley about half-way there. I walk to the end of the alley and turn up another, all the while going at the perfect speed so she turns the last corner to see me turn up this other one. Then I simply stand back and wait for her to come around her next corner.

She doesn't disappoint, as about ten seconds later she walks right to me. Before she can do anything, my hand covers her mouth, I twist her right arm behind her back so she can't use her wand, and I push her up against the brick wall.

"So." I drawl in my best imitation of Snape, which I realize I can't even come close to pulling off. "Is there any particular reason why you have been following me?"

"I'm supposed to be guarding you; Dumbledore's orders." She says as I remove my hand from her mouth.

"I might would be more willing to believe you if your left hand wasn't reaching for the spare wand at your thigh." I say with amusement as I watch her quickly jerk her hand back. "So does my guard have a name?"

"It's Tonks." She tells me.

"Your full name, please." I demand of her.

"Nymphadora Tonks." She says through gritted teeth.

"The metamorphmagus?" I ask in surprise.

She seems surprised I know, but she answers anyways. "Ya."

I take a step back and let go of her arm, which she proceeds to rub the soreness out of.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks after a moment.

"During my first year, I heard some kids talking about a metamorphmagus who graduated the year before. They said her name was Nymphadora, and honestly that's such a unique name I doubt there's another running around here somewhere."

I actually did hear two guys talking about a metamorphmagus in my first year, but where I really know the name is from one of Voldemort's memories. Bellatrix, one of his most loyal and crazed followers, tortured a dozen people when she went into a rage at finding out a sister of hers, who married a muggleborn, had a metamorphmagus daughter. The ability is one of the rarest in the world.

I walk past her and begin making my way back out of the alley.

"Hey, where are you going?" She yells as she runs back up to me.

"To Olivander's, I just stopped here cause I wanted to know why you were following me."

"How'd you figure that out anyways, I changed what I looked like and everything?" She asks me, only to trip over an old shoe and fall down before I have the chance to answer.

"A gentleman would help me up you know." She says as she picks herself up.

"If someone is always there to pick you up, then you will never learn to do it on your own." I say with a self-satisfied smirk. "And to answer your question, your shirt is what gave you away."

"Oh" Is all she says.

By this time we have made to Olivander's, where I hold the door open for her before walking in myself.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter and Miss… I'm afraid I don't recognize you." Olivander says as he greets me and then looks at Tonks.

"It's Tonks Mr. Olivander." She says as if it explains everything, and it probably does.

"Ahh, now I see why I didn't recognize you. Birch, dragon heartstring core, ten and a half inches long, if I'm not mistaken." He says with a grin. "I hope you have taken good care of it."

"Yes Sir, I polish it every week." Nymphadora says with a grin of her own.

"Good, good. Now Mr. Potter, I have you wand ready right here." He tells me as he pulls my wand, once again wrapped in a white cloth, from under his counter. "It will be three galleons for an unbreakable charm and a self-cleaning charm."

I place the galleons on the counter and then pick up my wand, which I slide into the holster I bought earlier.

"Thank you very much Mr. Olivander." I say as I head toward the door.

"No, thank you Mr. Potter. I normally don't get much business until the end of summer." He says as we leave the building.

"You should probably head home, with You-Know-Who back it safest behind those blood wards." Nymphadora tells me once were back in the alley.

"I'm sure you're right." I agree with her, and I mean it; those blood wards would be a bitch to break through. "Just let me order some potion ingredients." And I then head across the street to the apothecary. Tonks sighs and follows along.

I enter the apothecary, reach into my pocket, and conjure a list of all the ingredients I need. I then pull it out of my pocket and hand it to the lady behind the counter.

"I need all the ingredients on that list please." I say to her.

She frowns as she looks over the list.

"You know some of these ingredients are very expensive." She tells me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. How long will it take you to get them all?"

"Come back in a week and I can have everything, but I require half the payment up front on orders this expensive."

"How much?" I simply say.

She waves her wand over the paper and, after several moments, a number appears.

"It will be one thousand twelve galleons and eight sickles in all."

I lift one of my bottomless bags and poor the gold into a bottomless bowl, which automatically shows the amount poured into it, placed on the counter.

"Alright, what name should I write down for this?" She asks after making sure the gold is the right amount.

"Just Hadrian. Thank you for your time." I say, and then walk out of the store.

"I hate the apothecary." Is the first thing Tonks says when she sees me. She never followed me into the store and waited outside for some reason. "The smells in there always make me sick." I guess I now know the reason.

"I can side along Apparate you back to Surrey." She says as we head back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"No thanks, I prefer the Knight Bus." I say with a grin.

"You can't be serious." She says with shock. Then she groans. "I can't let you go without me, but if I get sick you're cleaning it up."

"It isn't that bad." I laugh as we walk through the brick doorway and out the Leaky Cauldron to the street.

I raise my wand and the Knight Bus appears in front of us. Stan Shunpike then opens the door.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan says with the same dreary tone as earlier. "Oh it's you, the good tipper. Have a good time in the Alley did ya?"

"Yes I did, thank you." I say to him, before I turn to Tonks and motion for her to go on in. "Ladies first, and don't worry I'll pay for the trip; just find us somewhere to sit."

"Bloody ya you're paying" She says as she climbs onto the bus. "Definitely when I could Apparate us there for free."

Once she is walking to the back of the bus, I turn toward Stan and the driver. "Forty galleons if you keep her on this bus for at least thirty minutes."

Stan and the driver look at each other for a moment before Stan turns back to me.

"Deal." He says as he sticks out his hand, which I place a conjured sack, filled with the gold, in.

Before Tonks even realizes what's happening, Stan shuts the door and the Knight Bus blurs out of sight.

I waste no time and immediately head back to Diagon Alley. Once there I quickly cut down into Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley normally has some pretty vile people hanging around, and I'm sure I can find someone perfect for my purposes.

"Hey kid." I hear whispered from a darkened corner. "Drop whatever gold you have and get out of here." A rather disgusting looking man, who has an equally dirty wand pointed toward me, demands.

I look him in the eye and efficiently access his mind using Legilimency. I look through his recent memories and I see what he has been doing the last few days. He has mostly just mugged a few people, but he did attempt to rape a young muggle woman; luckily she managed get a good kick in and escape.

"Congratulations." I say with a smile, which he probably doesn't see very often on the people he mugs. "You just volunteered."

"What?" He stupidly asks.

My wand shoots into my hand and a spell flies straight into this guy's chest. He only has time to widen his eyes before he is shrinking down and a small pebble is left in his place, which I then pocket for later use.

Knowing I don't have too much longer until Tonks manages to get back here, I hurry back to Diagon Alley and duck into the small alley where I cornered Tonks earlier. Once there, I thrust out my hand, force out a little bit of my magic, and watch as three purple summoning circles are inscribed on the ground.

Once the three circles are finished, I allow my magic to power them. This in turn causes three distinct shapes to start to materialize. The first to appear is a small red Imp, an annoying little creature with plenty of destructive potential. The second thing to appear is a Succubus, a humanoid creature with plenty of powers involving seduction and pain; the whip strapped to her hip is used for a large number of things. The last creature to appear is a Voidwalker, a large and dark blue colored cloud with two eyes in the center and two arms extending out of its side. Once they all materialize, I force my power into their very being and bind their wills to my own. Once I do that, I wave my hand and vanish the three summoning circles.

"A little ways down the street is a shop named Olivander's, which is a wand shop. I want you three to …" I begin, only to be interrupted by the little imp.

"Wands, wands, wands. They use magic to make things go boom boom boom…" Since he interrupted me, I figure I should return the favor. So, I give him a _reducto_ to the head; I then vanish his remains before turning to the remaining demons.

"Now, I want you two to sneak into the shop and take only half of everything in there." I say as I toss the bag of fifteen thousand galleons worth and the empty bottomless bag to the Succubus. "Give the gold to the old man in the shop, and put everything in the other bag. And do not harm anyone."

"As the master commands." The Voidwalker replies as it grabs hold of the Succubus and drags them both into the shadows.

I watch as the shadow melts into the floor and slithers down the alley. Voidwalkers are really useful demons.

Hopefully this won't cause Olivander too many problems. I am providing him with enough gold to cover the costs of whatever my two demons take and more. I'm kind of just making a large, little less than legal, purchase. No matter what I am, I'm not a thief; at least not to those who could be considered decent people, which Olivander seems to be. If it didn't require a Ministry permit to buy more than one wand then I could just do this legally, but oh well.

I'm not exactly sure how long I've been waiting, but approximately ten minutes later the shadow slides back in front of me and my two demons are reemerging. The Succubus struts over to me, wraps her tail around my arm, and hands me the bag.

"You only took half right?" I double check with the demons; I wouldn't want this year's Hogwarts students to not have a matching wand.

"Of course." The Succubus says as her hand slides its way across my shoulder.

"Good." I say with a nod.

"Now that the work is done," The Succubus whispers as she presses her body even closer than it was before. "Maybe we can play."

I grin down at her, lean in as if I'm going to kiss her, and then dismiss the two demons back to the Twisting Nether. While I have no doubt that I will eventually take advantage of having a Succubus under my control, now is not the time.

I head back into the main part of Diagon Alley and head toward the Apparation point. I glance at Olivander's as I walk by, but nothing looks out of the ordinary; you could never tell that two demons just looted the place.

I get to the Apparation point, picture Surrey in my mind, spin on my heel, and disappear with a silent "pop".

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright, I just couldn't get the idea for this out of my head. Please drop a review and let me now what you think.  
**

**Don't expect many updates for this until after I finish "A Goa'uld Life", which is my HP/Stargate crossover.**


End file.
